Mobile devices and desktop computers often provide various map related functions, including map views and navigation capabilities. Within a map view of a map application executing on a mobile device, one or more labels may be displayed corresponding to various landmarks or objects within the map view. For example, as a user walks down a street referencing the map view provided by a mobile device, street names may be displayed within the map view. In some cases, the map view may be three-dimensional, and in such a case some of the labels drawn within the map view may be partially or completely invisible due to obstructions such as buildings. In the case that a label is blocked, or occluded, to such an extent that the label provides no meaningful information, it may be preferable for the map application to draw the map view without the label at all. A positive effect from not drawing labels that provide little value is a cleaner and less cluttered version of the map view.